Vlad's Drakhaoul
by Mrs.Masters
Summary: A cross over between Danny Phantom and the books I'm reading, The Tears of Artamon. Vlad gets his own drakhaoul, but soon realizes that having that much power always comes with a price. Not much else I can say without giving it away.
1. Lord Drakhaon

**Ok, this is my first cross over so don't kill me if it stinks. It's a cross between Danny Phantom and the books I'm reading, The Tears of Artamon. If you haven't read the books, that's ok. You'll just have to try to keep track of everything. **

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Vlad Plasmius flew high above the city, invisibly so he wouldn't be seen. He'd spent the entire day having meetings, with humans and ghosts. He was very frustrated, and flying often helped. It cleared his mind to be able to be up here alone. It was so quiet.

He was just about to turn around and go back home, when he saw something up ahead. It looked like a dark cloud at first, but the night was clear. As he looked closer he could almost see a pair of glittering eyes staring at him from inside the cloud. He could only stare, and by the time he realized it was coming towards him, he was sucked into pure darkness. It was like being in thick black smoke, all darkness and confusion.

He felt a strange fluttering feeling in the back of his mind. Then it all became a spinning spiral of light. He was in terrible pain, and cried out, but he couldn't even hear himself yell. He fell to the ground.

Hours later, he found himself just outside his castle in his human form. His back was stiff from having been on the ground for so long. He stood up and stretched.

"_Good morning."_ came a voice from nowhere. He looked around, but there was no one there.

"Where are you? Who are you?" he called out to whoever it was. If this was a prank…

"_You're a special human."_ came the same dry, misty voice. "_Unlike any before you."_

"You didn't answer my question." He was begging to get frustrated. It was too early for this. Why had he slept outside? He tried to remember what he'd been doing last night.

"_I am Araziel. I am within you, in your mind and soul itself. I have come to you in your time of need." _

"Need? What do you mean need? There's nothing wrong with me." The voice was beginning to get a little eerie.

"_Yet. But there may be soon. I was sent to help you when I am most needed."_

Vlad wasn't enjoying talking to himself. Even if it wasn't really to himself. "What are you?"

"_I am a drakhaoul, a demon spirit from Ty Nagar." _Now he was really confused.

"What is Ty Nagar?" He was still trying to decide weather or not he was talking to himself.

"_These things are not important right now. We must be prepared."_

Vlad was just beginning to remember what had happened last night. "Prepared for what?" He asked the demon.

"_Whatever may come. I must prepare you." _He began to get a little worried. What did it mean by "prepare"?

"I'm not sure I understand." He wished the voice would go away.

"_You must become accustomed to using my abilities. Let go and do not resist. Let us become one." _

Just then something occurred to him. "Why should I trust you? For all I know you're just my imagination." Yes, maybe he was just hearing things. That wasn't a very comforting thought either.

"_If I am only your imagination, then what is the harm in trusting me?"_

That made sense. Well, more sense than that there was a dragon demon in his head. Why not? He tried to relax and focus on letting go. As soon as he did, the felt the terrible pain again, and saw flashes of lightning from nowhere. When the pain finally subsided, he opened his eyes and saw that he was flying. But he wasn't in his ghost form. He looked up and saw two great black wings carrying him on the air. His hands had become like claws, and he had black scales that gave off a redish glow.

"What is this? What am I?" he called out to whatever it was that had done this to him.

"_You are drakhaon." _replied the voice in an almost cheerful tone. _"Now you are Lord Drakhaon."_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Ok, this may not be the best fic ever, but for my first cross over I thought it was pretty good. Please review! Flames are ok. Suggestions are even better. **


	2. A Guslyar

**Well, at least I know someone likes it. Thanks for the review! And for anyone who cares to read the Tears of Artamon books, they're written by Sarah Ash. Ok, on to the fic.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"_You fly well." _said the drakhaoul. It sounded pleased.

"Flying is nothing new to me." replied Vlad. He still found it strange that he was talking to a demon in his head.

"_Excellent," _said Araziel in his misty voice. _"Now would you like to learn to use your fire?"_

"Fire?" Vlad repeated. Now he was interested.

"_Is there anyone you've ever wanted to destroy?"_ Vlad smiled. _"Use my powers, and you can be rid of him and anyone else you wish. No one can oppose you."_

Jazz woke up shivering. She'd been woken up by a strange feeling of foreboding. It was very creepy, like the feeling of being watched.

She tried to calm down. It was just a dream. Just a bad dream. Dragons weren't real. Then again, a lot of people thought ghosts didn't exist. No, she was just dreaming. Just dreaming.

She laid back down and tried to go back to sleep. She couldn't stop picturing the dark dragon creature from her dream, but she soon found herself in a place she'd never even read about. She was in a forest that seemed almost to glow an eerie silver. It was perfectly quiet. To her left there was a great gray lake that seemed to almost be calling to her. She began to walk towards it, but someone grabbed her wrist and pulled her away.

"You mustn't let yourself forget. We are not meant to linger here." Jazz turned from the lake to see a young woman pulling her from it. She was tall, and had thick brown hair braided with ribbons and feathers falling down her back.

"What? No, why can't I just stay for a minute?" Her voice seemed to echo slightly as she looked back at the lake.

She woman snapped her fingers in Jazz's face. "Jasmine! Pay attention! You must listen to me. There are drakhaouls loose in your world."

For some reason the mention of drakhaouls brought her out of the trance she'd been in. She turned to the woman. "Who are you? And what are these drakhaouls?"

"I am Malusha. I am I guslyar, a spirit singer. I've come to warn you." She sounded as if she was in a big hurry.

"Warn me of what?" asked Jazz cautiously. She was beginning to get a little freaked out.

"There are troubled times ahead. You must learn to be the guslyar you were meant to be."

"I-what? How? I don't even know what a guslyar is." Malusha looked almost transparent. Was she disappearing?

"You were only to be a guslyar if the demons succeeded in coming to your world. I will teach you when I am able-" She paused as a very faint voice called her. "I must find my Kiukiu. Take this." Malusha handed her what looked like a large wooden tray. "Take care of your gusly. You'll need it."

"Wait, no! Don't leave yet!" But Malusha was already gone.

Jazz woke up with a start. She looked at her clock; it was almost noon. She never slept in this late. And the dream had been so real. It was scary.

"Jazz! Come on sweetie, time to get up!" Jazz heard her mom calling like it was from a distance. Then she remembered: it was Sunday, she'd planned to go to the mall with her mom today.

Jazz stood up and went over to her dresser. Going to the mall was one of the few normal things she'd talked her mom into doing. Once she was ready, she went over to the table near her bed to grab her purse. But as she was leaving, she noticed something at the end of her bed. She walked back over to see what it was, and saw the gusly Malusha had given her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**This is so much fun! I should do cross over's more often. Well, please review! once again, I'm ok with flames. Feel free to hate it. **


	3. Worries

**Ok, sorry I haven't updated in a while. Thanksgiving kinda threw me off, but here's chapter 3! **

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Jazz put the gusly under her bed and hurried downstairs. Her mom was waiting for her by the door. Jazz looked back before they left, still feeling weird, slightly worried.

"Mom, have you ever heard of a guslyar?" Jazz asked.

"No, I haven't." said Maddie. "Why?"

"Just wondering." Jazz looked up suddenly. There was nothing there, but she was sure something was coming.

"Come on, Jazz. Let's go." said Maddie. Jazz turned back to her mother. She was just being jumpy because of her dreams. They were just dreams. But thinking this reminded her of the gusly hidden beneath her bed.

Vlad flew on towards Amity Park. He was nearly there, but it was getting harder to stay up. Each wing beat was a struggle now, and he was very tired. Suddenly he felt a shiver go down his spine.

"_There is a guslyar nearby." _said Araziel.

"A what?" asked Vlad.

"_A spirit singer, one of the few who can travel to the Ways Beyond."_

"What's that?" Another place he'd never heard of.

"_I have no time to explain. Your energy is draining. You must find a place to land."_

Vlad realized how tired he was, but he didn't want to stop yet. "We're almost there. I can make it."

"_No, you can't. You must land now." _Araziel said this almost forcefully. Before Vlad could disagree, he felt himself falling.

Jazz shivered, despite the fact that it was a hot day. She looked up again, sure that she'd see some sort of dragon like in her dream. But again, there was nothing there.

"Jazz, are you ok?" asked her mom.

"I'm fine." said Jazz, still staring at the sky. Maddie looked at her worriedly.

"Would you like to go home? You don't look so good."

"I'm fine. I'm just tired." said Jazz. She turned to her mom. "Yeah, I think we should go home. My head's starting to hurt a little."

Vlad woke up feeling drained and incredibly thirsty. He ignored this, and stood up, just to sit back down. He looked and saw that his clothes were in tatters, and his hair was askew. He stood up again and leaned on a tree. The thirst was nearly overpowering now.

"_I told you, but you didn't listen. You know better now." _said Araziel almost mockingly. Vlad glared. He looked around. It looked like they'd landed in a small grove of trees. He walked over to the edge of the grove and looked between the trees. There were very few people, but he recognized where they were. It wasn't far from the Fenton's house.

"_You can't fly anymore. You must rest." _It was true, he probably wouldn't be able to fly as a dragon, but he might be able to as a ghost.

After looking around once more, he transformed into Plasmius, and flew towards the large sign reading Fenton Works.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Kind of short, but it's an update. Sorry it took so long. I'll try to be better about that. yawns I'm not tired. Not at all. It's not even midnight yet. I'm totally yawns not tired.**


	4. Drakhaoul in the House

**Ok, I haven't updated this one in forever, but I finished the books and came up with a plan! But unfortunately that doesn't mean I'll be updating any more often. Sorry! My throat is all scratched up and I can't laugh anymore! That sucks. Well, enough of my problems, on with the fic!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Vlad landed in front of Fenton Works and transformed back into his human self. His clothes were no longer tattered. This was always convenient. He walked up to the door and rang the bell. After a moment, Maddie answered.

"What do you want?" she asked in a frustrated tone.

"I'm not allowed to come visit my old friends?" Vlad asked innocently.

"No." said Maddie shortly, and slammed the door. Vlad just stood there a moment.

From inside he heard Jack say "Maddie! Don't be so rude!". The door opened again, this time it was Jack in the doorway.

"Come on in V-Man! How've you been? We haven't heard from you in ages!"

"_Not very bright, is he?"_ came Araziel's misty voice. Vlad just smiled. This was too easy.

Jazz was upstairs napping because her head really had started to hurt. But as soon as she fell asleep, she found herself in the same strange forest.

"Jasmine! How could you let this happen?" came Malusha's voice from behind her.

"Let what happen?" asked Jazz, turning to face her.

"You let a drakhaoul into your home!"

Jazz backed up a few steps in surprise. She didn't even know what, exactly, a drakhaoul was, and now there was one in her house!

"I didn't let it in! I didn't even know there was one near my house!" she began to panic. She didn't know how to get rid of a drakhaoul or how to protect her family from it, or even how to find it! What was she going to do? She paced back and forth, wishing it was all just a dream..

Malusha grabbed her shoulders and told her to stop. She stopped pacing and looked up.

"I understand that you are worried and scared, but you must relax."

"How can I relax? There's some monster in my house, and I have no idea how to get rid of it!" Jazz nearly screamed.

"You must learn to exorcise it from it's human host." said Malusha, releasing her shoulders.

"Human host?" asked Jazz.

"Yes, they cannot survive outside of their own world without a human host."

Great, now Jazz had to figure out which person was being possessed.

"But you must first learn to play. You cannot exorcise it without your gusly. I need to teach you to come here yourself. My playing has brought you here while you sleep, but I cannot continue to do this forever."

Jazz tried to relax. She just had to take it easy.

"Alright, what do I do first?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Again, short chapter, but I'm tired and sick and being very uncreative. Please forgive me and please reply. Suggestions would be helpful too!**


	5. Practicing

**Wow, I really need to start updating more. Why aren't you guys bugging me about that? If you remind me I'll probably update more often! Oh well, on with the fic before I start babbling again.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Jazz winced as she plucked the strings of her gusly. The wire strings were sharp and had left many little cuts on her fingers. But still, she had to practice.

"Do it again." Said Malusha, who was sitting in front of her showing her what notes to play. "Now, you will need to continue practicing in your world. Your fingers will get tougher."

Jazz sighed. "Is that all then?" she asked, looking up.

"Heavens no! You've much to learn. Those were only the basic scales." Jazz looked down at her fingers. They were red and a bit swollen, and a few had even begun to bleed. Her arms were tired from holding the gusly, and Malusha wasn't helping at all with her scolding.

"Only a day of practicing and your fingers are already hurt. We'll have to wait till they heal." Malusha pulled out a terrible smelling lotion and began putting in on Jazz's fingers. She winced again as it began to sting.

"How am I going to get rid of the dragon demon-"

"Drakhaoul." Malusha corrected.

"How am I supposed to get rid of the drakhaoul if I can't play?" asked Jazz, sounding a little annoyed.

"You must be patient child." Said Malusha calmly. Suddenly she looked up as if something had just occurred to her.

"What?" asked Jazz, looking around.

"You must leave. You have been here far to long. Come with me." Malusha instructed standing up.

Jazz stood too, and still holder gusly, followed Malusha to a small grove of trees. She thought she heard Malusha saying something but before she could wonder what she'd said, she was ushered through a small portal and back into her own room. She was still lying on her bed, and again she wondered if she'd just been dreaming. But as she looked at the gusly still at the end of her bed, and then down at her sore fingers, she realized that it wasn't a possibility.

Danny sat next to his dad, glaring at Vlad who had just suddenly decided to pop up out of nowhere. His mom had been glaring too, Jack giving them both questioning looks.

"What's the matter with you two?" he asked them.

"Nothing dad. I'm going up to my room." Said Danny standing and heading up the stairs.

"There's a creep sitting at my table." Said Maddie simply.

"Maddie!" said Jack looking surprised. "How can you say that about Vlady?"

"Like this:" she turned to face Vlad. "Creep."

Vlad looked somewhere between surprised and laughing. She was so cute when she was mad.

Jazz came down the stairs rubbing her fingers. When she saw Vlad she looked terrified. She took a few steps backwards.

"_Guslyar."_ Whispered Araziel. Vlad looked up in surprise. Jazz looked even more terrified. Had she heard him?

"Jazz, what's wrong honey? He's not that scary." Said Maddie, still glaring at Vlad.

Jazz didn't reply. She just started at Vlad. Vlad stared back, starting to look a little worried.

"_She knows," _ Said Araziel urgently. _"You must leave now."_

Jazz blinked in surprise. "You…" she whispered so quietly only she and Vlad heard it. Vlad stood up in alarm.

"What's wrong V-man?" asked Jack.

"I, um, have to be somewhere soon so-" Vlad began.

"Aw, leaving so soon?" asked Maddie in a fake sad voice as she ushered him towards the door. "Well, maybe some other time. Bye!" she said quickly as she pushed him out the front door. She closed and locked the door then turned around looking very relieved.

Jack just stared at her still completely clueless. As usual. Maddie looked around for Jazz, but she wasn't there anymore.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I updated! It's a miracle! So, please tell me what you think so far. I'd love to hear your ideas, and if you don't have any it's always good to hear from readers. Flames are ok too. **


	6. Discoveries

I haven't updated this one in a while. I wonder if anyone's still reading it. Well, obviously someone is if you're reading it now. Sorry it took so long, but like I said, feel free to bug me about updating. It will help really. Thank you to all those who are still following the story.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Vlad stood outside the Fenton's house for a moment. So Jazz was the guslyar? Wait, what was a guslyar again?

"Araziel? What was that about?" he asked, not minding talking to himself so much anymore.

"_The girl is a spirit singer. She already knows what you are. You must get rid of her." _Said Araziel's misty voice.

"Who are you talking to Plasmius?" asked Danny from behind Vlad. Vlad spun around and looked up at Danny in surprise. He was floating with his arms crossed, looking ticked to say the least.

"None of your business." Said Vlad defensively. After a moment he realized how childish that sounded.

"Look, just tell me what you want so I can kick your butt now. I really need to go study for a test." Said Danny in annoyance.

"My motives are none of your concern, Daniel." Said Vlad, also sounding annoyed.

"Fine, well skip the explanation." Said Danny. His hands began to glow green and readied himself for a fight. Vlad looked up at him and smiled. Two black rings formed around his waist, but after a second they disappeared.

"What?" said Vlad in surprise. He tried to transform a few more times, but he couldn't. He looked up to see Danny just staring, a questioning look on his face.

"Araziel, what is this?" Vlad whispered.

"_Your ghostly form has been drained. You are Lord Drakhaon, you no longer need it." _Said Araziel, sounding happy with himself.

"What?!" said Vlad angrily. He didn't have much time to be angry though. Danny had gotten over his shock and was blasting at Vlad from every direction. Vlad ran to the other side of the house, trying to dodge Danny's attacks.

"Araziel, get me out of here." He said to the voice.

Jazz ran up to Danny's room as fast as she could. She knew Danny would want to fight Vlad, but Malusha had told her that a drakhaoul was much more powerful than any ghost. She couldn't let Danny get hurt.

"Danny!" she called, running into his room. Too late, he had already gone. She looked out his window to the front of the house where they were talking. She wasn't sure how to get rid of Vlad before he hurt Danny, but she couldn't just leave him out there.

Outside, Danny was charging his blasts. Jazz watched as Vlad tried to transform into Plasmius, but couldn't. She didn't understand why he didn't just turn into a dragon like Malusha said they could.

_Maybe he doesn't know how?_ Thought Jazz. That was good. More time for Jazz to figure out what to do. She didn't have time to try contacting Malusha, so she grabbed the Jack A' Nine Tales and ran down the stairs, and out the front door.

Vlad had managed to hide behind a large tree in the Fenton's yard, but he knew a tree wasn't going to stop Danny. He tried talking to Araziel again.

"Araziel! I need to get out of here!" he said desperately. No reply. He turned to look around the tree to see where Danny was, and found Jazz standing right in front of him with the Jack A' Nine Tales aimed at him. He didn't move.

But neither did Jazz. She just stood there. Vlad gave her a half pleading look, and she lowered the weapon just a bit. As she did so, Vlad was blasted into the tree from the side. He was back up in a second though, running as fast as he cold. Danny followed, still firing at Vlad.

"Come on, please work!" said Vlad more to himself this time than to Araziel. He tried to clear his mind while still running. "Drakhaoul. I am drakhaoul." He said, then leapt into the air as he felt his whole body shiver. Then he was no longer running, but gliding on the wind away from Danny, who had stopped chasing him to stare.

Neither one of them noticed Jazz, who was standing below Danny. She had left her weapon by the tree in her yard, but had followed Danny and Vlad. She couldn't help but stare as Vlad jumped into the air and became what looked like a great dragon with reddish, almost glowing scales. So this was a drakhaoul.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sorry for the long wait, but what do you think so far? If any of you have read the books I'd love some new ideas. If you haven't and want to they're The Tears of Artamon by Sarah Ash. Well, please review! Hope you liked it! **


	7. Realisations

Update! I win! See, I am getting better at this! Though, I need to thank EsmeKaliPhantom for some of these ideas. Thank you! Ok, on with the fic!

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Danny floated there for a few moments, trying to figure out what had just happened. Vlad had been running one second, then the next he'd turned into a dragon creature. That made no sense at all. Then again, neither did humans having ghost powers.

He looked down and noticed Jazz staring too. But she didn't look as confused as he was sure he did. He flew down to where she was standing.

"Jazz? Are you ok?" he asked. She didn't reply. She didn't move at all. She just stared with a blank expression on her face. "Jazz?" he waved his hand in front of her face a few times and she blinked and looked at him.

"Oh, hi Danny." she said. Danny gave her a confused look.

"We just saw Vlad turn into some freaky dragon thing and fly away faster than any ghost I know can fly and all you can say is 'hi'?!" Danny nearly yelled. Jazz didn't seem to notice.

"Drakhaoul." She said, looking at Danny, her face still emotionless.

"What!?" He yelled in frustration.

"Not dragon, drakhaoul." She said, then turned and headed back to the house. Danny watched her go, to confused and frustrated to move. He just floated there, like he was expecting her to turn back around and explain everything. She didn't.

Jazz walked in the front door, past her mother who was questioning her endlessly, and up to her room. She sat down on the end of her bed, and looked at the gusly still sitting there. She had so been hoping she was just dreaming all this; that she'd just wake up and the gusly would be gone and she wouldn't have to worry about all this guslyar stuff. But now she knew the threat was real. She couldn't ignore it anymore.

She picked up her gusly and started to pluck the thin strings. They stung her raw fingers, and she missed a few notes, but she kept on playing. She had to get it right. She wouldn't let Vlad hurt her family.

Vlad kept flying as fast as he could to get away from Danny. He didn't even look back to see how far he'd gone. After a while he slowed down. Not because he wanted to, but because he was feeling weak again. He managed to land out of sight in a small alley before he just fell out of the sky like last time.

As soon as he landed, he returned to his human form. He suddenly felt nauseous and fell to his knees holding his stomach. He leaned over and vomited some sort of black bile that burned his throat. He sat back and leaned on a wall behind him, breathing hard.

"Araziel, what's wrong with me?" he asked the drakhaoul. His head was spinning and it took all his strength to stay up.

"_You are weak. You must find nourishment." _came the demon's misty reply.

"But I just ate-" Araziel made a sound as if he was disgusted.

"_Human food cannot quench the thirst I know you are feeling." _said Araziel. Vlad noticed that he was incredibly thirsty again. His stomach churned.

"Then what will?" Vlad asked. Araziel didn't reply, but Vlad could almost feel the creature smiling. From around the corner he heard someone coming. He looked and saw two girls, a Latino one and her blonde friend. His stomach churned again, but in a different way.

"Araziel?" he tired again. Still no reply. The pain in his stomach began to become unbearable. He was gasping for air, and he began to feel dizzy. The last thing he could remember was someone screaming before he blacked out.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wow, it really did take me forever to update. Well, at least it didn't take me nine months like _some_ people. coughmetheanononecough

But anyway, for anyone who is reading that one too, I may or may not be deleting One in a Million. I haven't decided yet. If I can't think of anything within the next month and a half, it's probably going back to the drawing board. And I'm starting a new fic cause I need to get one of these kerschmillion plot bunnies out. But I'm still working on it, so that may be a while into the future.

Well, please review! I know this one's kinda short, but my muse just now came back from vacation. She's been gone for a while. Can you tell?


	8. WARNING:PLEASE READ

WARNING: No one seems to be reading this one at all. I've already gotten rid of One in a Million; if no one replies to this one in the next month, it's going too. I know I don't update much, please forgive this. Somewhere between relatives visiting, mini summer trips, parents and siblings, and school, I can't think very fast. As fellow writers I'm sure you understand writers block very well. Should I get even one reply within a month(by the end of September)I will continue with the chapter I have already. If not, my number of fics will go from 11 to 10. To those who give a care, thank you.


End file.
